As You Wish
by aunomdelarose
Summary: Hermione's every sexual whim is to come true because of Draco. A little game wouldn't hurt until it all gets serious right? Right? Dramione one-shot. My first! Be gentle, please. :P


"Just so we're clear here, Malfoy, this is a one-time event."

He didn't answer.

"After this, we're back to where we were."

He came closer.

"This doesn't change things."

He grazed his hands on her thigh, slowly, gently upwards. She gasped.

"Do you understand me, Malfoy?"

He moves his head to her neck, all the way to her earlobe, his tongue merely touching it.

She caught her breath.

"Answer me, Malfoy."

"As you wish."

~.~

She heard her door being snapped shut and locked.

"Malfoy, what are you doing here?"

"Just thought I'd pay you a visit." He slowly walked near her. She stood up.

"Wha- What are you planning to do?"

"Did you miss me?"

He kissed her neck, her collar, to the bare part of her chest.

"Malfoy I told you, it will never happen again."

His mouth met hers, it was sudden, rough, but it felt so good. He pressed her buttocks so that she could come closer, feel her body close to his. She felt his erection, and she moaned.

"I missed you, Granger."

"Ma- Malfoy-"

"I missed your hot, tight cunt."

She shivered. The heat radiated from her stomach downwards to that very, same spot he said he missed.

"What about me? Did you miss me? Want to do it again?"

His hands moved from her neck to her breasts.

"Oh God."

"I'll take that as a yes."

~.~

"Malfoy, please."

The darkness of the motel they just rented barely made her see anything, but she could almost make out his figure. His silver locks in an untangled mess, his face sweaty, and was close, so very close as her, but he hesitated. At least it was an agony for him as well.

"Not until you say it."

His erection was there, moving, sliding in her folds, but never entering. And it felt so big and she longed for it to be inside her.

"Just, please, put it in Malfoy."

"You know the magic word."

He moved and moved it, up and down, up and down, until it found her clit and she moaned. She couldn't take it anymore.

"Please-"

"Just fucking do it Granger, or I'll come on your stomach and miss it."

She grunted.

"Do it!"

"All right, fine! Fine!" She said, exhilarated. "Fuck me! There I said- oh!"

She was filled instantly in one shove. They both groan in ecstasy, her back arching. And she felt so full, and complete.

"That's my girl."

He thrusted, pulling out almost entirely, and then entering her back fully all at once. It made her make glorious, divine screams that made him harder than ever.

"Yes, oh yes, more! More!"

Oh, there wouldn't be a problem with that. All she had to do was ask.

~.~

She was pissed.

Pissed, stressed and angered.

She needed and escape. A way out.

She stormed to his office and then barked at his secretary. "Cancel all his plans for this afternoon." And then she entered, banged the door, locked it and cast a silencing charm.

"What's with the visit, Granger?"

"That prick! I hate him! I really really hate him!"

"What do you want me to do? Pat your back and say 'Poor you'?"

She bolted to him, as if attacking. She straddled her and then started unbuttoning his shirt.

"What exactly are you doing?"

"Just shut up and fuck me."

He smirked. "Your wish is my command."

He grabbed her by her thighs before he stood up. He carried her to his table and shoved everything else to the floor. He raised her skirt and moved her knickers to finger her clit.

"Oh yes! That's it!" Her eyes were almost closed, and she shivered, like she was electrified. He flicked her clit faster.

"Oh! No, not enough! Not enough!" She manoeuvred her hands to his trousers, unzipping them. "Put them in, now!"

Her legs circled around his hips, her ankles pushing his buttocks closer to her. It made him grind her even harder, until he could feel that special button inside of hers that made her crazy. He aimed for it. Her groans were louder, more frantic, and Merlin it was all he needed for permission to keep going.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! Yes!" She shrieked. "Draco, oh, yes, I- Oh! Oh! Ohhh!" And then finally, that bubble inside of her burst, and she felt that magnificent sensation spread all throughout her body. She relinquished it by squeezing him in, and it made him ride with her, join her in the blessing. He let out his cum, and he let out a growl, almost feral, as he was satiated. She groaned one, two, several times to ease out the orgasm. He was out of breath, cradling his face to her neck for support.

"See? That wasn't so hard to say, wasn't it Granger?"

~.~

"Bloody hell, Malfoy. What was that?" She asked breathlessly.

They were on their post-coital position. He was still inside her, but not fully erect. She lay on the bed on her chest, and he crushed her by being on top. She didn't mind, they were in a compromising position earlier, and they were tired. Well spent, but tired.

"As I can recall you said that you wanted hard and rough, I was just following orders. Now, shall we continue?"

~.~

"A little to the left."

He grunted.

"I said-"

"Shut up, Granger." He gnarled before he put his face back between her thighs.

"I thought if I asked, you'd do what I say? That's what we always do."

"Just trust me on this."

In a matter of seconds, she couldn't stand on her feet anymore, He flicked his tongue on her sex, eating her out, from her labia to her entrance to her clit. He sucked and licked and every move he made her moan and pant, begging for more. Draco held her thighs to keep her standing. She was gasping while he pushes his face further in.

Draco hummed. It drove Hermione crazy.

"O-Okay, do what you have to do." She said faintly.

~.~

They've done it everywhere.

Motels. Their offices. Each other's flat, every room.

All that happened while she was supposedly in a happy relationship with someone else.

She even had this preposterous idea that she's in love with him. With Draco.

But does he love her back?

"I think we should stop doing this."

Hermione said. Draco was in the middle of kissing, nibbling her neck, ready for their fifth? Sixth? He lost track of count. He yielded.

"Okay. If you're tired-"

"No, I-" She stuttered. "I mean this, all of this. We should stop."

They looked at each other's eyes. He showed no emotion.

"I can't keep doing this to him, Malfoy. It's killing me inside."

He didn't reply.

"Please, please say something."

He looked at her, really looked at her for one last time. "If you say so." He started dressing up.

She held the blanket to cover herself, contemplating of anything else to say. "Malfoy, I-"

But he was gone.

~.~

It was official. The Daily Prophet had published it.

Harry James Potter is to wed his long-time friend turned lover, Hermione Jane Granger.

Hermione looked at the papers and reread the headline over and over again.

'War Heroes to Wed'.

They were, as quoted, 'a very suitable match'.

'The former flame that they had from their fourth year at Hogwarts rekindled again'.

An impending headache was about to arrive.

She remembered telling Harry when they were finding horcruxes that maybe they should just stay there in the woods, grow old.

She didn't think he'd take it seriously.

"Congratulations, Granger. Or should I say, future Mrs. Potter?"

It was Malfoy, in his usual stone-cold stoic face.

It's been months since they've last been together. She can't deny that she missed it.

"Shut up, Malfoy." She signed, and then looked out at the horizon, suddenly blurting out. "Did you think I made the right decision, by saying yes?"

She looked at him. He looked everywhere, everywhere but her. "Honest opinion?"

"Yes."

His eyes shifted, as if keeping, bottling up something inside that he wanted to let it.

Let it out, Malfoy. Do it.

"No."

And then he stormed off.

She was stunned. Why did she have to find out now? Why at all?

She asked for it. She did.

And that's what Malfoy always made her do, and he'd always oblige.

The sex. The ending of the sex. His opinion.

Was it just that?

He wouldn't tell.

Not if she demanded him to.

She packed her things, called the day off to her secretary, and sworn her to secrecy. She walked, almost ran, to his office.

"Where is he?" She asked her secretary.

"He went back home, miss. Said he's not feeling well."

She apparated.

She was on his flat. He was on his couch, staring at the telly, which was off.

"Why?"

He turned to look at her.

"Granger."

"Why now? Why would you tell me that you don't like the idea of me getting married _now_?"

"I-"

"You could have told me sooner! You could have stopped me! I wouldn't have said yes! I waited! I was waiting! I'm still waiting!" She was sobbing.

"You told me to stop. I only did what I was told."

"Fucking hell Malfoy, what are you eight? Waiting for instructions before you make a move?" She threw her hands in the air due to exasperation.

He stood up and faced her, but never really looking at her.

"What would you want me to do?"

"Do whatever the hell you want, Malfoy! I'm not your mother, I'm not going to give you orders!"

"That's not how we work, Granger."

"Ugh, you prick!" She attacked him, throwing punches at his arms and chest. "You bigot! You- insensitive- bastard! Fuck you! Fuck! You!"

But he never stopped her. Finally she subdued, and then resorted to more crying. She didn't bother to choke back tears and snot, whatever, she didn't care. She was mad, frustrated, and it was his entire fault. She leaned into his chest, attempted for softer punches. "You should have told me, you should have made me stay. You should have disagreed that we stop. You should have told me what you felt."

He gave up and finally held her and brought her to the couch. He soothed her, drawing circles in her back, shushing her, cradling her.

"Tell me, Draco. Just please, tell me the truth." She said, holding at his shirt, clinging, hoping that there might be something, anything left.

"What truth?"

"All of it."

He sighed and held her chin, raised it up so she could face him. He grazed his hands on her face, adoring her features, like it was something he hadn't seen, felt for a thousand years.

"I love you. I've always had. Every one of our excursions I enjoyed, I adored, and I loved. Hell, I longed for it. And when you said we had to stop, I was broken. You chose him over me. I respected it, I did, because it was your life. And if you wanted me out of it, then so be it. But it hurt, so so much. It was unbearable. Even more so when I found out that you were to be married. And when you asked me what I thought, I couldn't bare it no longer, the pain was so extreme. Just the thought of you being with someone else consumes me with so much pain and anger, but who was I? You weren't mine, but I wished you were. And so I had to say it, even just that one hint, that I didn't want you with him. And I love you, I really truly love you Hermione. With all of my heart, my soul, my mind, my body. And all you had to do was say that you love me too, and I will do everything, everything to make and keep you mine."

She was dazed. Happy, complete, jubilant, but dazed. Her face lit up and she laughed heartily. "Really?"

"My heart is yours, Hermione."

Her laughter became louder, and she held his face with both of her hands. She let her lips met his, the feeling all too familiar, but still had the same spark and wonderful taste and feeling in it. Her tongue pried his mouth to open and he did so, hot breaths colliding. God, she missed this. And then just when they were there, she tore away.

"Oh crap."

He looked perplexed.

"What's wrong, love?"

"Does this mean I'm going to have to propose to you myself? Because I'm not doing that, okay? You're going to have to do it."

~.~

"Draco Abraxas Malfoy! Get your cheeky bum in here!"

Hermione shouted, she was on his bed, Draco's bed. She draped the quilt to her body and then got out of the room. She stumbled her way downstairs, carrying the train of her improvised dress.

"Draco, what on-"

He was standing in the middle of the living room.

"Draco, what are you doing? Come back to bed."

He offered his hand to her, and she looked at him curiously. She slowly walked to him and took his hand. When they were close to each other, he held her arms and grazed her arms to her hands, slowly kneeling down.

She gasped. "Draco-"

"You told me I would have to propose, right?" He took something from his pocket. A little velvet box, he opened it, and showed a diamond ring. It was perfect. "Let's make this all legal, shall we?"

She sputtered. "You call that a proposal?"

"Well you didn't say you wanted an extravagant one. I would've brought you to Paris, or Greece, Milan-"

"Oh, shut up just put it on me."

"I'll take that as a yes." He took it out of the box, and put it on her ring finger. They both sighed, a feeling of completeness engulfed upon them. Shocked by their congruence, they laughed. He held her neck and brought her mouth to his for a long, lingering kiss. As they released, she hummed.

"Now get off of those clothes and we'll come back to bed to celebrate."

He chuckled. "As you wish."

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: The characters belong to JK Rowling and Warner Bros. The plot, however is mine.<strong>

Yay! My first one-shot!

Does it suck? Is it confusing? Weird? Do I have errors? Do tell! x


End file.
